1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an inflator of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For safe travelling of a motor vehicle, a tire internal pressure should be maintained at a proper pressure. If the tire internal pressure is excessive, a wear is concentrated on a central portion of a tire tread which is in contact with a road surface so that the tire can be damaged during travelling of the motor vehicle. On the contrary, if the tire internal pressure is insufficient, an area of the tire tread which is in contact with a road surface is unnecessarily widened so that a running performance of the motor vehicle is deteriorated and a side portion of the tire can be damaged.
Therefore, a technology for checking a tire internal pressure has been developed, and the above technology is called as a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS). The TPMS is the technology which measures the tire air pressure and generates an alarm when the measured air pressure is less than the preset reference air pressure, and notifies a driver that the tire air pressure is less than the preset reference air pressure.
However, since the TPMS only measures a tire internal pressure, compares the measured tire internal pressure with the reference value and notifies a driver of a comparing result, even if the tire internal pressure less than the reference value is measured, a driver cannot take immediate measures such as supplying compressed air to the tire and the like.
Thus, a device being capable of supplying compressed air to the tire when the tire internal pressure less than the reference value is measured, has been required.
An inflator is a device for pumping air into the tire, and a compressor generating compressed air is required for operating the inflator.
By the way, the motor vehicle to which an air suspension is mounted is equipped with a compressor for supplying compressed air to the air suspension.
If the inflator is mounted to the motor vehicle to which the air suspension is installed and compressed air is supplied to the inflator by means of the compressor, it is expected that the inflator can pump immediately compressed air into the tire when the tire internal pressure is measured as the value less than a reference value, an entire weight is reduced and a manufacturing cost is saved.